


shinoburu koto.

by Saucery



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Character Study, Dubious Consent, Literary Allusions, Literary Reference, M/M, Poetry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Miyagi <i>is</i> a literature nerd. And a very, very bad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinoburu koto.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xploded_tb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xploded_tb).



In the lines of Shinobu's form, tremble-tight and withheld, Yō traces lines of poetry. Here, in the moonlit quiver of his belly, is Hashimoto's tribute to the mountain lake (_the disk of moon / the disk of frozen lake / reflecting each other_). And here, in the scent rising from the exquisitely soft valley between thigh and groin, is a verse of Mori Sumio's (_peonies: / hundreds swaying / like a hot bath_).

Shinobu's body is spare, as spare as the syllables of the most judicious poet, containing within them traces of all the seasons - humid summer in his gasps, autumn in the flush of his arousal, spring in the dew-sharp tang of his tears, and his fists, oh, his stubborn boy-fists, clenched tighter than winter buds.

Yō revels in it all - gluttonous as a plunderer, tender as a supplicant - scarcely believing that Shinobu is offering this, this unasked-for gift, knowing, as he always does, what Yō wants before Yō himself knows it. And it costs Shinobu to give him this, to let Yō touch him so leisurely, contrary to every feverish twitch of his hips - to let Yō read him, study him, discompose him. Shinobu is too young to afford patience, but he does, for Yō's sake, even with Yō's mouth upon him, with Yō's palms under his knees, lifting and parting and _oh_.

Shinobu makes not a sound. Only a sigh, smoke-soft, and a curling of toes - and then Yō is in him, over him, shushing him as one shushes a child to sleep, except that Shinobu's body is succumbing to _wakefulness_, shiver-smooth and sweat-slick, even as his eyes dip heavily and his mouth parts.

Not a sound. Enduring, enduring always, Shinobu. The very personification of his name.  
   


#  **fin.**

Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Shinobu's name means 'endurance'. Hence the last sentence of the story.
> 
> The title, _shinoburu koto_, roughly means 'to endure', and is a key phrase in Shikishi's famous poem, _String of Beads_. Since Professor Miyagi is a connoisseur of Japanese literature and is, to all intents and purposes, madly infatuated with it, I figured that even his love-making would be peppered with literary references. ~~Mine is.~~
> 
> Inspired by xploded_tb's sizzling hot translations of the Terrorist arc. She deserves at least a few million Internets, but this is all I can offer her.


End file.
